


when you shine, the dark night is transformed

by elouanwrites



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Bondage, Consensual Nonconsent, Darth Maul's Spider Legs, Established Relationship, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, all the clones are mandalorian, because I don’t care about him, beroya jesse, consensual mild dehumanization, he just makes a really good pirate okay don’t judge me, light humiliation kink, mandalorian jesse, maul is a pirate, minor slut shaming (for the horny of it), prosthetic limbs (more than you might expect), robot spider centaur maul, sheev died off screen, sorry - Freeform, the prosthetic limbs are not the sex toys though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/pseuds/elouanwrites
Summary: After Jango Fett took his army, his long-awaited revenge on Dooku, and reclaimed his role as Mand'alor, many of the vode left that army to explore different careers, relishing their newfound freedom to move throughout the burgeoning Mandalorian Empire and the galaxy at large. Bounty hunter Jesse, hearing that one of his favorite pirates can't keep enough security to keep his safe house asecretwhile there's a bounty on his head, decides to take that bounty himself as an excuse to hunt his pirate down and yell at him for a while.But first, they play agame.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/Darth Maul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bushels for Apples





	when you shine, the dark night is transformed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAceApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/gifts).



> BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT *sweats* here you go apples, jessemaul as promised uwu

* * *

The chill of Maul’s metal limbs across his chest and legs contrasted sharply with the heat of his body against Jesse’s back, immovable bands of black metal pinning him against firm muscle and smooth skin. It wasn't often that Jesse felt in any way small or vulnerable, despite his shorter than average height. He'd put in the long hours training to build himself into something powerful, _strong_. Even among his vod'e, he was accustomed to being one of the strongest people in the room, the grueling ARC training setting him a step above the standard model, second only to the Alpha class and the Nulls in terms of threat assessment. The effortless way Maul held him off the ground, helpless and straining against the slowly warming metal, had something squirming low in his gut, heat rising up his neck, his breath catching as he wrapped his fingers around the one across his neck.

"Now what am I going to do with you, bounty hunter?" Maul purred in his ear, his voice dark and sweet. "I have you at my mercy, after all. And everyone knows how little of _that_ I have."

Jesse jerked against his hold, bracing his foot against a leg joint for leverage and huffing a snarl, even as the flushing heat reached his face. Maul had been quick and efficient, stripping his weapons from him while he was still reeling. All he had left on him was his boot blade, which he couldn’t reach for without it being immediately taken from him. Even without the overwhelming strength of his robotic limbs, as a zabrak and a force user both, Maul was just— _stronger._ It shouldn’t be nearly as thrilling as it was.

“Nothing to say, hm? And you’re usually so _talkative_ whenever we cross paths _._ ”

Slim arms corded with muscle slid around him, long, graceful fingers slipping under edges and flipping latches and fasteners one by one, slowly peeling him out of his armor as the steel-strong grip of Maul’s limbs shifted out of the way of those searching hands, never loosening enough for Jesse to break free.

“What’s the point,” Jesse hissed, shuddering as those questing fingers dipped under the collar of his undersuit and grazed the skin of his neck. “Either I get free or I don’t, nothing I can say would sway you either way.”

Maul _laughed,_ a hot gust of air across his ear. “You’re right,” he said sharply, amused and something more, something darker. “I won’t be swayed. Not when I have you _right where I want you._ ”

Jesse swallowed roughly, his mouth suddenly dry. “S-so sure about that, are you?” he asked breathlessly, casting his gaze about wildly for something, _anything_ he could use, but they were in the middle of a sparsely but elegantly decorated bedroom, well away from walls and furniture and potential improvised weapons. The only thing within arm’s reach was Maul himself. He jerked again as Maul pried his hand off the metal across his chest, unable to keep him from turning it to get at the clasps under the edge of his vambrace and pop them open one by one.

The pirate laughed again, a dark chuckle that sent a thrill of anticipation down Jesse’s spine, and dropped his vambrace to the floor and moved on to working on his chest plate. “If you were able to free yourself, you would have done it by now, _beroya,_ ” he said, low and amused. “No, you are quite helpless. _Trapped_. And you _like_ it, _don’t you._ ” At the last words, Maul’s hands flipped the last catch on his breastplate, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter, and without pause slid down the front of his undersuit to dance teasingly across his codpiece.

“Go f- _fuck_ yourself,” Jesse gasped eloquently, ruthlessly repressing a thrust of his hips into that too light to feel touch. It would be immediately obvious that he was very nearly fully hard the second Maul got the metal off him, no need to make the mockery start any sooner than it had to. Maul tsked at him, tightening his limb across Jesse’s chest until it was a struggle to fill his lungs. He could do nothing but gasp and struggle, the unrelenting press of the metal crushing him into hard muscle behind setting his head spinning, and not from the lack of oxygen.

“You seem to be laboring under a misapprehension, bounty hunter,” he murmured. “Why would I bother fucking _myself_ when I have _you,_ right here?”

Jesse couldn’t help but snort, thumping his head back against Maul’s shoulder in protest. “Really?” he wheezed, amused in spite of himself. Maul hesitated, almost uncertain for a moment, then seemed to rally. The metal limb that was pinning Jesse’s legs was joined by another, and the two of them spread his legs apart in a swift, rough motion, and he very nearly whined at the sudden harshness.

“It would be unwise of you to assume that my current kindness means that I can’t also be _cruel,_ _beroya,_ ” Maul growled, flipping the last catch on his codpiece and tossing it aside. His hand came back to stroke lightly across the hardness in Jesse’s pants, a fleeting touch that brought no relief, only an increasing need for more.

Jesse bit his lip, shivering in Maul’s grasp as he flexed his hips uselessly, held far too tightly for any real movement to be possible. “So this—is you— _kind?_ ” he gasped, the small amount of air he could get in his lungs barely enough for speech.

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Maul replied quietly, sounding somewhat breathless himself. He hummed, low and pleased, as he abandoned his teasing touches to return to stripping Jesse of his defenses, moving on to the hooks running down the center of his undersuit. “Believe me, my dear bounty hunter, you do not want to give me cause to be cruel.”

Once again, Jesse struggled to hold back an eager moan at the purring sound of Maul’s voice, the unyielding strength of his limbs. Clever fingers made quick work of the fasteners of his undersuit, exposing his heated flesh to the chill of the air. The tight band across his chest shifted higher, pressing across his neck instead, and his breath whistled in his throat at the constriction. He considered trying to make things difficult, but armorweave wasn’t cheap and he wasn’t in the mood to repair any tears caused by an impatient pirate. When Maul started working the suit off his shoulders and dragging it down his arms, he let him do it without a fight, a shiver racing across his skin in the path of Maul’s glancing touches.

“Giving up already?” Maul brushed his lips along the shell of Jesse’s ear, his breath hot as he whispered, dark and sweet. “And I’ve barely gotten started. I expected more of a fight, but here you are, submitting to my touch so beautifully. _Good boy.”_

Jesse _whined_ , the sound bitten off quickly but not quite quick enough. Maul chuckled in his ear, then nipped sharply at the shell. Jesse’s breath caught on a high note, torn between jerking away from Maul’s teeth and arching his neck for better access. Distracted, dazed, he struggled to understand when Maul twisted his arms up behind his arched back, doing something with the half removed sleeves of his undersuit that had his limbs trapped between his body and Maul’s. He jerked his arms in vain, held fast by whatever Maul had done, his breath stuttering on a groan.

“ _There,_ ” Maul said, pleased. “Nice and snug. Isn’t that more comfortable?”

“Oh, sure,” Jesse gasped, the muscles in his thighs flexing futilely as he strained against the limbs holding his legs spread. At least with the limb over his throat rather than compressing his lungs, he could get enough air in them for backtalk. “Very comfy. Might just have a nap. Let me know when you’re done, hm?”

“My dear bounty hunter, I’m _just getting started.”_ Apparently out of patience with Jesse’s clothing, Maul made swift work of the rest of the fasteners down the front of his bodysuit, freeing his hard cock to bob in the open air and drawing a gasp from Jesse’s lips. Mercilessly ignoring his revealed member, Maul instead moved on to the fasteners holding the top half of the suit to the pants, snapping them open and roughly dragging the armorweave down past Jesse’s hips.

The chill of the air against his ass had him squirming again, cursing the barrier of Maul’s limbs that had the fabric bunching up halfway down his thighs rather than sliding all the way off. Apparently that was all the access Maul was looking for, though, as those clever fingers abandoned the task to instead curiously explore Jesse’s newly revealed skin, tracing out the edges of his scars and scratching lightly along the lines of his ribs, the arch of his hips. His claws left trails of shivery heat across Jesse’s skin, and he bit his teeth on a whimper as he strained uselessly against Maul’s grasp. He was well and truly stuck.

* * *

The bounty hunter was shivering, his richly golden brown skin rippling under Maul’s hands. His breaths were rapid, sharp in his nose as he strained against Maul's grasp, his strength undeniable but just not quite _enough_. Not compared to the power in Maul's prosthetics. None of the man's flexing, tense muscles so much as budged the cage of metal pinning him to Maul's chest.

Maul leaned in, pressing his nose to the soft skin below the bounty hunter's ear, relishing the deeper shiver that raced down the bounty hunter's spine, the twitching skin against his own drawing a pleased hum from Maul's throat. He drew a slow, deep inhale through his nose, savoring the smell of helpless desire, the sweet-spice scent of arousal twining with the salt-tang of the sweat beading up on the bounty hunter's forehead. He could feel his own hormone levels spiking, his implant triggered by proximity to such a potent source of pheromones, and he purred deep in his chest at the slow rise of heat in his blood.

"I can tell, you know," Maul purred, dragging his claws around to trace the bounty hunter's ribs, leaving pale lines that quickly flushed with blood in his wake, relishing the faint, pleading note in the bounty hunter’s throat at the sound of Maul’s voice. "I can _smell_ it on you, beroya. Your arousal, your _desire_. You can't hide how much you want this, how needy and _desperate_ you are for me to touch you."

The bounty hunter strangled a high whine in his throat, quickly suppressed, as though he had any hope of retaining his dignity. How foolish of him. He should have realized by now that Maul had every intention of turning him into a quivering, sobbing wreck, mindless with pleasure. He was certain it would be a very fetching look on such a proud and strong mandalorian. He could hardly wait to see it.

“Look at you,” he whispered, running the tip of his fang along the fluttering pulse in the bounty hunter’s neck. “Squirming and gasping like you’ve never been touched before. Is that it?” he crooned, savoring every choked off gasp and shiver, every useless struggle against his hold. “Has no one ever put their hands on you? Never pressed their lips to your throat, sunk their _teeth_ into your skin?”

The bounty hunter pressed his lips together, his breath harsh in his nose as he shuddered against Maul’s chest. It would seem he had decided to stay silent, likely in some vain attempt to hide his desperation. That just would not do. It was clearly time to move to a more comfortable location. While it wasn’t exactly _difficult_ to both hold the bounty hunter captive and remain standing upright on his prosthetics, it did require more of his attention than he was in the mood to give to it. Besides, the man would look so lovely stretched out on his bed, pinned and helpless for Maul to play with at his leisure.

Decided, Maul growled low and bit down on the bounty hunter’s strong shoulder, sudden and sharp, drawing a startled groan from the stubborn man even as the scent of his arousal soared. While he was still reeling at the sudden flare of pain, Maul released his legs and carried him over to the large bed against the wall, dropping him face down on the black silk. Before he’d had the chance to bounce on the mattress, Maul was upon him, one prosthetic wrapping clawed fingers around the bounty hunter’s bound arms and pressing him firmly down, eliciting a groan that was half protest and half pleasure.

With swift, efficient movements, Maul stripped the bounty hunter of the last of his clothing but for the piece tied around his arms, tossing it to the floor. He earned an attempted kick for his efforts, the man’s leg moving in a lovely display of both strength and flexibility as he thrust his heel up and back, aiming for Maul’s center of mass. He caught it, of course, the clawed grip at the end of his prosthetic latching hard onto the man’s ankle, holding firm as he jerked against Maul’s hold. He made an amused, chiding sound, pressing the limb back down onto the bed, the force dipping the mattress down under the bounty hunter’s leg.

“ _There_ ,” Maul said, dark and pleased. “Isn’t that better? You look like you belong there. Maybe I’ll keep you, bounty hunter,” he said thoughtfully, grasping the man’s other ankle and drawing his legs apart, settling between them. The bulk of his prosthetic dipped the mattress, but it was durable enough to stand up to not only his weight, but any other stresses he might put on it. He’d made certain of that. “Oh you are a gorgeous thing, aren’t you? Maybe I _will_ keep you. Naked in my bed, available whenever I want you. You would make a _lovely_ pet, once I had you trained properly.”

The bounty hunter hissed, low and furious, but the scent of his arousal deepened, a rich, dark aroma rising under the heady sweetness and spice. Keeping his grip firm and unyielding on the man’s arms, pinning his chest to the mattress, Maul seized the bounty hunter’s other ankle with his prosthetic, locking the grasping mechanisms on both legs and pushing them forward on the bed, forcing the man up onto his knees despite his struggles. He stayed silent, trembling faintly, his muscles tense with straining against Maul’s grasp. That rich scent continued to pour off him, not abating in the slightest at the harshness of Maul’s touch. He was clearly enjoying himself thoroughly, despite his insistence on denying it. Maul would just have to be more persuasive, if he wanted to hear him admit it aloud.

With a sharp toothed smirk, Maul reached past the bounty hunter’s face with his prosthetic to grab a small bottle of slick off the stand next to the bed. The man’s gaze sharpened at the sight of it, his pupils blowing wider as he swallowed roughly, his lips pressed together in a hard line. Maul finally reached out with his hands, tracing the tips of his claws in feather light touches across the man’s hips, then flatting his palms against the firm but yielding flesh of that lovely ass. The bounty hunter’s breath caught harshly in his throat at the touch, as Maul pressed at first lightly, then gripping tighter, _tighter_ , until his claws were making divots in the man’s skin, earning him a bitten off curse.

“What was that, pet?” Maul asked kindly, his tone light and sweet, as he dug his fingers in and dragged them down, leaving wide, pale lines over the curve of the man’s ass and down his thighs that quickly flushed under his delighted gaze. The bounty hunter jerked against his hold, letting out a low groan bitten off into more of a grunt as Maul’s claws reached his inner thighs and started dragging back up. The man’s hard cock bobbed in the air has his hips twitched, far from anything that could possibly give him relief. He would just have to rely on Maul, for that, the poor thing.

“Was there something you wanted?” Maul asked casually, dragging his nails across the crease of the bounty hunter’s thigh. “Something you might like to _ask_ me for?” Maul tried to keep his tone light and teasing, smug and superior, but a dark thread of hunger crept into it despite his efforts. “Was there something you _needed,_ pet?”

“I’m not your fucking _pet,_ pirate,” the bounty hunter snarled, jerking again against his hold. Maul tsked gently, chiding, and shifted the man’s legs even further apart. He was very flexible, for how muscular he was. Maul was almost impressed.

“That remains to be seen,” he said smoothly. “I’ve been told that I’m very... _persuasive_. Once you’re begging for me to touch you, whining and squirming under me like the _desperate slut_ you smell like, maybe you’ll change your mind.”

* * *

Jesse let out a slow, shuddering breath, his head spinning with the heat in his blood, the electricity snaking up his spine at the touch of Maul’s hands, the pleasure/pain of his claws in Jesse’s skin. He felt a flush rising in his face, something squirming low in his gut at Maul’s words, his mouth dry. He could barely move with the metal limbs locked around his ankles, crushing him into the bed, leaving no room to shift restlessly like he needed to. He couldn’t even turn his face into the bed without smothering himself, the angle of his spine sloping into the mattress making the position entirely unfeasible, no matter how much he _didn’t_ want the pirate to see his flushed cheeks, the heat creeping down his neck.

The sound of Maul’s voice jerked him out of his whirling thoughts, leaning over his back to speak low and soft next to his ear, his hot breath washing over the side of his face. “Nothing to say, _pet?_ Are you finally admitting it to yourself? Admitting that you’re desperate to be touched, to be _owned,_ to let yourself be nothing but a toy for someone’s pleasure?”

The thought seared all through his chest, choking up his throat with _want,_ and he could no longer hold it back. He let out a desperate, breathy moan, his hips jerking as far as his position would let him, fruitlessly seeking the relief of touch for his aching cock. Nothing, he could reach _nothing,_ he was completely helpless to the pirate’s whims, and they both knew it. The thought should not have made his breath catch on the faintest whine, a shudder race down his spine for Maul to see. It shouldn’t, but it did.

The snap of a bottle cap closing jerked him back to attention, his breath catching in anticipation. Maul’s hands were gone, and the air was cool against the fiery trails across the skin of his ass, his thighs, a faint, stinging pain radiating heat. The hands were gone only a moment, then there were claws tracing across his skin again, sliding hot and sharp across his lower back. Only one hand, though. The other soon made itself known with a light, teasing touch around the rim of his entrance, the claws felt like they’d been covered with something with an almost rubbery texture, gliding smooth against his skin.

Jesse ruthlessly suppressed the urge to press back into that too-light touch, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut against the too bright light of the room. His hands, twisted up and locked tight in the prison of his undersuit, gripped tight on the armor weave in an attempt to ground himself, to gain back some of his composure. He’d given up making it out of this encounter unaffected, but there was no reason he couldn’t at least make things as difficult as possible, for as long as he could.

Maul was not going to make it easy. The pirate’s bare hand was sliding up again, running smoothly across the muscle of Jesse’s back, skipping over his bound arms and up to his neck, long, graceful fingers light. They stayed light only until they reached the base of his skull, where those sharp claws curved in, pressing dimples into his skin. Maul slowly dragged his claws back down, across his shoulder, down his left arm, tracing more lines of fire behind them. At the same time, the tip of one of those slick fingers dipped lightly into Jesse’s hole, hooking against his rim and tugging lightly, another rubbing firm against the soft place behind his balls. A high, startled noise was jerked from his throat as the sensation lit up his spine.

“I’m going to touch you, just like this,” Maul said low, his voice both a promise and a threat. “I’m going to wind you tighter, and tighter, trace my hands over you, _in you,_ until you admit what you are. What you _need_.” He paused, slowly dragging his fingertip back and forth against Jesse’s rim, his other hand sliding over to Jesse’s hip, wrapping around the arch of it and lightly pricking his claws against the tender skin, before continuing, a teasing murmur, “I’m in no hurry at all, pet, don’t worry. We have plenty of time.”

“ _Chakaar,”_ Jessie snarled, the sound closer to a desperate groan than he liked. The bastard just _laughed_ , a dark chuckle that sent a nervous chill up his spine. Jesse jerked against his hold again, helplessly, even though he was well aware that he wouldn’t be getting free until Maul _let_ him. His breath was short and sharp, the air was chilling the sweat beading up on his body, soothing the heat in his blood that was already verging on overwhelming. Every time the bastard opened his mouth, Jesse got more and more unsteady, something in his chest trembling under the weight of each word.

“I’m no longer sure no one has touched you like this before,” Maul said, contemplative. His finger began to slide deeper into Jesse’s body on each stroke, the slow stretch scattering his thoughts as he shivered under Maul’s hands. “Your hole is practically sucking me in, greedy thing. If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you did this for a living. Or is that it? When you aren’t out chasing bounties, are you on your back in someone’s bed, getting fucked for credits? Or are you just a _needy slut,_ bending over for anyone in the street who asks?”

Jesse’s breath caught on a whine, his face as hot as it had ever been in his _life_. The trembling thing in his chest was outright shaking, and he turned his face as far as he could into the mattress even as he let his hips thrust backwards, chasing the feel of Maul’s fingers helplessly. He almost sobbed when Maul pulled away, his other hand tightening warningly on Jesse’s hip, each claw a sharp pin-point of pain where they started to pierce in.

“Now, now, _pet,_ what did I tell you?” he asked, low and smug. “I told you, you’re not getting anything but what I give you until you _ask_ for it.”

Jesse grimaced against the silky sheets, his eyes as hot as the rest of his face, desperate embarrassment warring fiercely with arousal in his chest. He was so hard it _hurt_ , the air cold on his heated flesh as it bobbed in open air. Maul hadn’t so much as touched it since they moved to the bed, and Jesse was starting to get desperate. Not quite desperate enough for that, though.

“T-told you to go fuck yourself,” he gritted out, no longer even trying to contain the twitching of his hips.

“And I told _you,_ ” came the smug reply, “That I had a perfectly good bounty hunter to fuck right in front of me.” As though to ensure he had the last word with that exchange, the dramatic bastard, Maul slipped a second finger in beside the first immediately after. Jesse couldn’t help but groan at the stretch, a shivery heat racing along his nerves. Maul was _definitely_ not going to make this easy.

* * *

The bounty hunter was made of sterner stuff than Maul had expected. The sheer level of arousal pouring off the man in waves would have been enough for a lesser person to bend to Maul’s will, but not him. There he was, kneeling in Maul’s bed, captive to his touch, but still _defiant._ It would make Maul’s success all the sweeter when the bounty hunter finally gave in.

Judging by the hitching breath, the sweat and flushed skin and eager little twitches of his hips, it wouldn’t be long before he had the man begging for the relief of Maul’s hands, the kindness of his touch. With slow, dragging strokes, Maul dug into the tender walls of the man’s body, a likely near-uncomfortable pressure as he slowly stretched him open. He took great care to only glance across the edges of his prostate, even as he added a third finger, the subtle ribbing of the claw sheaths on his fingers catching slightly on the rim.

A strangled, broken moan ripped out of the man’s throat, and he jerked his legs against the hold of Maul’s prosthetics. Maul released the bounty hunter’s hip in favor of sliding around to brush teasing strokes up his inner thigh, the back of his fingers just barely brushing against the man’s sac. A faint whimper reached Maul’s sharp ears as his fingertips traced back down, then up again, smooth, sweeping strokes just heavy enough not to tickle, but too light to be anything but a tease.

A slow, deep stroke of Maul’s fingers, another quiet, desperate whine. A twist, a moan. A spread, a _drag,_ a glancing, fleeting touch to his prostate, and the bounty hunter _sobbed._ Maul’s breath shuddered in his chest at the sound, the heat in his blood rising with every inhale of his bounty hunter’s scent. His vision was sharp where it was focused on the man in his bed, but the edges were hazy at best. His pupils were likely blown wide, the hormones in his blood at the level of full arousal as his implant reacted to the man’s pheromones.

He almost didn’t hear it, as faint as it was. More a breath than a whisper, a word breathed with eyes shut tight and through gritted teeth.

“ _Please.”_

“Oh, pet, you can do better than _that,_ ” Maul purred, digging his nails lightly into the tender skin of the bounty hunter’s thigh. “Ask me nicely. _Beg_ me. Show me how needy and desperate you are, what an eager _slut_ you are, and maybe I’ll take pity on you and give you what you _need_.”

The bounty hunter _shook_ in his grasp, a tremor running through every limb and up his spine as the man choked on a moan, his voice breaking, and for just a moment Maul thought he’d gone too far, had been too cruel, and he stilled, uncertain.

Then he registered what that broken moan had shifted into, a gasping stream of desperate pleading as the bounty hunter writhed in his grasp as much as Maul would let him. “P-please, Maul _please,_ Ka’ra’s _sake_ just—please, _please touch me_ —I n-need—M- _maul_ —”

Maul’s breath caught, his throat tight with desire at the raw, aching beauty of his bounty hunter pushed to his limits, lost in his own pleasure and desperate for Maul’s hands. “ _Good boy,_ ” he crooned, rewarding his bounty hunter with a harder thrust of his fingers, spreading them slightly for the drag back out as he removed them entirely. The man sobbed at the loss, apparently having given up his futile attempts at dignity. _Beautiful._

Maul soothed him with a stroke of his hand across the man’s hip, even as Maul shifted closer on the bed, reaching with his other hand for the bottle of slick. “Don’t worry, pet,” he murmured, his voice a dark promise. “I’ll give you what you need.”

With more eagerness than grace, Maul reslicked his fingers, then plunged three of them harshly into his bounty hunter’s body, ripping a cry from his lips that rang in Maul’s ears and shredded what remained of his patience. He leaned forward, raking his claws across that beautiful brown skin, the lights reflecting off the sheen of sweat and glinting like gold. He was unable to tear his eyes away, reaching out blindly with his prosthetic toward the dresser next to the bed. Fortunately, there was precious little in the drawer but what he was seeking, and he didn’t need to spare more than a moment of thought to retrieve it.

Dropping the phallus on the bed, Maul took a moment to run his eyes hungrily over the trembling man before him. He was still pinned harshly to the bed by the prosthetic grasping his secured arms, and his legs held wider than was probably comfortable by the black metal wrapped around his ankles. His breath was rapid, each exhale carrying a faint note of a whine with it as he twitched and shivered. His face was somehow even more flushed, his eyes screwed tightly shut, expression twisted in desperation.

Maul’s own breath was short and harsh, the flame in his chest making his blood run _hot._ It felt as though there should be visible lines of heat rising from him, with how his blood burned for the man in front of him, strong and unbending for anyone, but falling to pieces for _Maul_. The proud, capable bounty hunter. _His_ bounty hunter. He should make sure the man knew who he belonged to. It was only polite.

“You’re _mine,_ ” he snarled, his chest rumbling with possessive growl as he drew his fingers free, dragging them harshly against the man’s entrance, each ridge on his claw covers sliding over the rim with a catch and a jerk of releasing tension. “Do you hear me, pet? You. Are. _Mine._ Mine to touch, mine to _taste,_ mine to do with whatever _I please_.” He paused for a moment, breathing harshly, before he continued, his voice lightening back to a tender croon, dark and sweet but nonetheless a command, “All you have to do, is lay there, and _take it._ ”

* * *

Jesse was drowning. Pinned to black silk and a firm but yielding mattress, he still felt somehow as though he were drifting on the waves of Kamino, tossed about by the strength of his desire and the twisting, shivering shame and pleasure of his words. The pirate could get under his skin like no one else he’d ever met, could make him gasp and shake and tremble, make the heat rise on his skin even as he tried to hide. It was, by _far,_ the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

The burn of his thighs where they were stretched obscenely wide only added to the twisting, squirming pleasure in his chest. He felt exposed, _vulnerable,_ Maul’s dark, smooth voice chipping away at his defenses with every word, and it was all he could do not to break into desperate pleading once again.

Jesse jolted, startled, his breath catching as something cool and hard pressed against his entrance, smooth, rounded, but _large._ “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, his eyes opening wide and he stared at nothing, his mouth dry with a sudden, terrible _want._ The pirate chuckled behind him, his claws once again dragging across Jesse’s skin, not hard enough to bleed but definitely hard enough to leave marks, _welts._

“Do you want this, pet?” he asked lightly, a sharp, mocking edge to it that pulled another whine from Jesse’s throat. “Do you want me to fuck you? You look like you do, all eager and trembling. Your needy whining is such a lovely sound. I’ll give you what you need, greedy thing. My _pretty pet_.”

Jesse’s groan broke into a gasping sob as Maul slowly, relentlessly pressed the toy into his entrance. It was cool on the heated flesh of his inner walls, gliding impossibly slick as it stretched him wide in one long, deep thrust. It felt impossibly huge, the stretch burning even after three fingers, and _firm,_ his body yielding around _it_ rather than it forming to him. Jesse had never felt anything like it, and it was all he could do to breathe through it, shocked at the sheer intensity of it.

He was shocked again, when after barely a moment, Maul started to move it. Slow, deep strokes, almost all the way out then back, a slick glide with no friction, just the unyielding weight of what had to be metal forcing his body to accommodate its presence. His breath escaped with a cry through his open mouth as the toy suddenly started _vibrating,_ the sensation lighting up his spine as he shook, his trembling legs straining to shift him just a bit closer to Maul, his neglected cock _throbbing._

“P- _please,”_ he sobbed, his eyes closing again as he was once more reduced to begging for the pirate to touch him. Maul growled again, the sound sending a thrill up his spine, the threat and promise rolled into a low rumble making something in him want to roll over and bare his throat. Trapped as he was, all he could do was moan, past the point of shame, overwhelmed by heat and arousal and _Maul_ , tilting his hips into the next stroke of the toy with pleading whine.

“What is it, pet?” Maul whispered, casually mocking. The rhythm of his strokes never faltered, even as the prosthetic holding Jesse’s arms tipped to the side, out of Maul’s way. He leaned forward and over Jesse’s back, far enough to trace the sharp points of his teeth along the blade of Jesse’s shoulder, distended from the bend of his bound arms. “What is it you need? I’m already fucking you, what more could you _possibly_ want?” The toy inside him never stopped vibrating, an erratically changing speed of pulses that wound him tighter and tighter while keeping release just out of reach.

“Please, Maul _please_ —just— _f-fuck_ please t-touch me, I—” Jesse’s voice cracked, _broke_ on another sob that was halfway to a scream as Maul did something that had the toy vibrating directly against his prostate.

“ _Good boy,”_ came that low, smugly satisfied voice, and finally, _finally,_ Jesse felt Maul’s fingers wrap lightly around his desperately aching cock. A strangled shout ripped from his throat at the sharp relief of the touch, and his hips jerked helplessly, torn between thrusting back against the slick, still faintly cool metal, or forward into Maul’s calloused, blood-hot hand. He could feel Maul shuddering against his back, his breath harsh and fast, the skin of his chest hot even against Jesse’s own heated flesh.

His head spinning, wild with arousal and shuddering, it was a bare handful of strokes before Jesse’s was falling, _drowning_ , spinning slowly into the depths of the ocean as pleasure tore through his body. His last even vaguely coherent thought for a time was to register the sound of Maul’s groan, the feel of his teeth sinking into Jesse’s shoulder, the shock of pain blending into the rest of the sensation swamping him and dragging him under.

* * *

Maul rested his forehead against Jesse’s back for a long moment, trembling and panting as the shivery pleasure raced along his veins, his nerves, both his hearts thundering loud in his chest. Eventually he caught his breath enough to sit up, slowly, carefully loosening his grip on Jesse’s limbs. A thread of his attention had been devoted the entire time to monitoring his bounty hunter’s circulation, constantly adjusting the grip of his prosthetics to make sure not to damage him, but even so it would be remiss of him to let go too suddenly and allow the man to collapse and injure himself somehow.

With trembling hands, Maul unwound the undersuit from Jesse’s arms, untangling his clenched fingers from the armorweave and dropping it next to the bed. His bounty hunter was still drifting, his face slack and his body limp, moving wherever Maul placed him, not seeming even to notice. Maul might have been concerned, if not for the faint upward tilt to the corner of Jesse’s mouth.

A terrible fondness filled his chest, a protective, possessive thing that he couldn’t quite bring himself to mind, even though he knew he should. A pirate had no business getting himself tied up with a bounty hunter at all, let alone a _mandalorian,_ and yet...there he was. Thoroughly tied to his brash, grinning, _reckless_ human. Then again, his brothers were always telling him how reckless Maul himself was, and who was he to fail to live down to their expectations?

With more care than most would expect, Maul slowly rearranged his bounty hunter into a more comfortable position atop the sheets. Summoning a cloth from the side table across the room, he slowly, gently wiped the slick from Jesse’s still quivering thighs, brushing a soothing hand over the man’s back as he shifted restlessly under his hands, his breath hitching.

“Shh,” Maul hushed, tossing the cloth to join Jesse’s clothes on the floor, and settling himself on the bed next to his bounty hunter, pulling him into his chest and tucking his head under his chin. “Just relax, I have you.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **beroya:** bounty hunter  
>  **chakaar:** scumbag, bitch, bastard, thief, (lit: "grave robber")  
>  **Ka’ra:** stars, ancient Mandalorian myth: ruling council of fallen kings


End file.
